Gateaux
Gateaux (pronounced gah-toe) is a Wizard for Hire and co-founder of the sorcerer-for-hire organization "Witch Way" with his partner, Morbidia. Together, they are the arch-rivals of the Warriors for Hire. He first appears in the Mighty Magiswords short, Too Many Warriors. He is voiced by Arin Hanson. Appearance Gateaux is a brown-furred anthropomorphic cat with yellow eyes who wears a standard wizard outfit consisting of a purple hat and a purple-and-blue robe. As a child, his face appears less angular, but otherwise remains the same. When he is briefly changed into a human by his magic being reflected back at him, he is a dark-skinned man with black hair. Personality Just like his partner, Morbidia, he is very snobbish and snooty. Using dark magic, he can accomplish tasks with ease, which gains him the favor of the people over his rivals. He has a habit of repeating the last word Morbidia uses in her statements, yet is easily annoyed when others do the same. Gateaux can be outspoken, but Morbidia discourages this, much to his chargin. He has a calm and cool demeanor focused on the task at hand. However, his feline instincts sometimes get the better of him. This is seen when he was easily distracted by the Laser Pointer Magisword that Vambre used against him. He may also have a texting addiction as he is constantly seen texting on his Magi-Mobile. In actuality, Gataeux is very cowardly and highly insecure. He craves acknowledgement and affection from those around him, despite the fact Morbidia's tendency to metaphorically and literally walk all over him. He also displays nerdish tendencies, sharing Vambre's love for books and indulging in writing fanfiction. 5-minute shorts He and Morbidia first appeared in the short "Too Many Warriors" hired by Docky Boardman to stop Mister Sucker Punch from terrorizing the Dockman Pier. They see the Warriors for Hire and easily made fun of them. Princess Zange and Docky decided that who ever defeats the squid first will win the prize. The two use dark magic against the squid but it failed and as Prohyas used the Ground Pound Magisword, it caused destruction of the pier. Later, Mister Sucker Punch punched Docky down the shore. The two were so annoyed that they tried to go after the Warriors for Hire so Vambre used the Laser Pointer Magisword to distract Gateaux due to his cat instincts causing Sucker Punch to sock them away. At the end of the short, Morbidia swores revenge on them as they were about to be devoured by the rabbid stuffed animals they had brought to life earlier. TV-series He and Morbidia appeared in "The Mystery of Loch Mess" where they are jealous of the Warriors getting a job from Princess Zange. The two plan to follow the Warriors and take over their job so they can gain the glory. They were trapped and captured by Queen Porcina and, as well as the Warriors, almost fed to the Loch Ness Monster. After the Warriors set the delivery folk free, they took it as an opportunity to take credit and give the folk a boat to escape. In the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness", Morbidia and Gateaux get jealous again over the Warriors for Hire once again and the two had a fit which involved Morbidia pulling Gateaux's tongue before they are affected by Grup's stink. Morbidia compares the smell to Gateaux's hairball that he coughed up at one point in which Gateaux takes offense of it as a cat stereotype. They are later shown revealing that they ratted the Warriors out to Princess Zange threatening Grup's residence in the headquarters. At the end of the episode, as punishment, the Warriors send Grup's old molted skin to their headquarters. He appeared without Morbidia for the first time in the episode "Biggest Fan" where Glori interrupted his lunch. He brings Glori to the Warriors and grumbles on how he doesn't deserve being treated like that. In his latest appearance "Little Sword of Horrors", Gateaux and Morbidia are seen outside their house when Prohyas walks by with Carnivorus Plant Magisword. After it eats a spider (Morbidia's roommate Natasha), they try to attack it with their dark magic, but it spits the attack back at them, swapping their species, turning Gateaux into a human and Morbidia into a cat. Powers *Dark Magic: Like Morbidia and Witchy Simone, Gateaux has the ability to use dark magic which can do many things such as zapping and blowing things up, using life force from broccoli plants to turn stuffed animals into rabid, blood thursty creatures, transforming people into different species and other offensive abilities. Gaeaux's magic appears to not be as proficient as Morbidia's however, and consuming junk food hinders his ability to cast it. *Light Magic: Gateaux is also capable of using Light Magic, although his proficiency is considerably lower than his ability to use Dark Magic. His Light Magic appears limited to firework-like displays at best, and he cannot cast it for prolongued periods. Origin Gateaux was very different compared to his first incarnation. Originally, he was a cowardly black cat named Familiar with a puff of blonde hair. When Kyle originally pitched the Magiswords concept to Cartoon Network, Familiar was given an updated appearance. The character was especially split into two different entities; with the original design becoming Gateaux over time and the revamped Familiar becoming a character of his own. Trivia *Gateaux's name is a pun on the word "gato" which is Spanish for cat; Gateaux is also a type of French cake. *Despite being an anthromorphic cat, Gateaux is prone to fits of normal cat-like behavior, such as coughing up hairballs, being enchanted by yarn and laserpen lights and involuntarily meowing. *in "Witchy Simone ruins everything", Gataeux forced Morbidia to renegotiate the conditions their partnership. These include: **Two cheat days on his diet. (Originally he was only permitted one day) **Five allowed instances of talking back to Morbidia without reprocussions per week. **One mandatory hug per month from Morbidia, despite her claims of being allergic to open displays of love. *Gateaux's voice actor, Arin Hanson, is also famously known as the web-animator Egoraptor on YouTube. He is the founder and co-star of the popular gaming channel, Game Grumps, on YouTube as well. Many jokes from Hanson's own material often find their way into Gateaux, such as cat humor, fanfiction and diet jokes. Hanson's Game Grumps co-host Danny Sexbang, who sings the opening song of the show, even refers to him as "Big Cat." **Hanson based his voice for Gateaux off Star Trek actor George Takei, including a deep barotone voice and quickly-delivered lines. *The episode "The Mystery of Loch Mess" reveals that Morbidia forces him to repeat the last word she says and that he prefers to speak normally. *The episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness" reveals that he has no tail, which he refuses to speak about. *In "Random Acts of Memory", Gateaux, while under the influence of a truth spell, admitted he allows Morbidia to take credit for all of his ideas. To date however, this has never actually been witnessed, with Morbidia legitimately being the one to come up with their plans. *Gateaux is shown to write really bad fanfiction. **He has created a fancharacter based around the Broccoli Punch stage show, clearly based on himself. **He often writes characters based on himself in his fan-works is a clear reference to the "Mary Sue" trope, where writers would put themselves in fiction and make themselves beloved by the main character. *To date, Gateaux has had a a few appearances without Morbidia, but she has yet to ever appear without him. Gallery Tumblr otcj4lPRqZ1wobdjpo1 1280.png Tumblr osqqwmGQLI1vysaeio1 500.gif MM witchysimoneruinseverything.jpg Ninja Gateaux.jpg Gateaux3.jpg Gateaux-mighty-magiswords-1.21.jpg Mgateaux.png Tumblr om11vpnWq31rydu54o1 1280.png Tumblr og93hyI6E81vqgr5zo2 1280.png Tumblr og93g27UKR1vqgr5zo1 1280.png Tumblr oswyc3ijyY1s22ry2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oswyc3ijyY1s22ry2o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr oggerlTqXH1uoj0sfo1 1280.png Tumblr ogg0x2OIjW1tdx8a0o1 540.png Tumblr ofgyq9Viuv1vqgr5zo1 1280.jpg Too_many_warriors_gateaux.jpg Tumblr ovfai8BhSu1sgpajbo4 1280.png Witch way gottagetgruptogetdown.jpg NUzsaeem.jpg LpjPeghm.jpg XwmrQfnm.jpg Lhh3t2Fm.jpg VAIcO5om.jpg Tumblr ogt88ipbnW1tnrcpdo1 1280.png Gateaux weeping.jpg Tumblr ogp79ubu2Y1ql9qz2o8 1280.png Con shot witch way.jpg.cf.jpg 28943-2-3-1500534000-9117430695-large-400x225.jpg Sketches Tumblr ol0k80ZS141tthlcmo2 r1 540.png Tumblr ohzrb1X6Dc1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr ohzrb1X6Dc1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzrb1X6Dc1qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo7 1280.jpg Tumblr inline oug0n0mO2e1r0l74h 540.jpg Tumblr od9297zC5I1qd0vwyo2 1280.jpg Tumblr od9297zC5I1qd0vwyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ojdvu1QRoI1v6f4fko1 1280.png Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Cat Category:Magic Category:Villains